ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia's Time Alone: Part 2
Later that night, the Fairy Godmother arrived at the ball and Shrek's friends saw Kiva and most of the gang's arrest. Reia looks over the city and looks over the moon. Suddenly, Kaguya appeared besides her. Kaguya: How long will you hold an emotion that's leaving a huge scar on your heart? Reia: I don't know.. Love is a weakness because someone I know could get hurt because of it. Kaguya: Sometimes love itself is more powerful than death. Reia: How can you tell? Kaguya: It's just experience, that's all. Reia: I didn't die, back inside the Death Star, because Varius protected me. Kaguya: And it still does to this day. When the time comes, when Kiva fights Zemo, that love is to be tested. Reia: But I can't joined Kiva in that fight.. Kaguya: But you can. Her love for you will tell how the rest of the story unfolds. Reia: I hope so.. She needs me, cause I'm her teacher. Kaguya: And a sister. - Suddenly, Twilight and her friends returned to the kingdom with reinforcements. Kaguya: You know you must do. Reia: Thanks, pal. - As Kaguya disappeared, Reia glides to the ground and is reunited with Twilight. Reia: Twilight, I see you have some extra forces. Twilight: Yep, we have Gingy and some other fairytale creatures with us as requested. Reia: Good. You all remember the plan, right? Rainbow Dash: We sure do. I'm ready to charge like a unicorn! Bakumaru: Uh... You mean a bull, right? Reia: Anyway, we only have one shot of stopping the Fairy Godmother. But we need the captain and Kiva's help to do it. Applejack: Sure true. Shall we begin our prison break, then? Reia: Yeah, let's get going. - Elsewhere, inside a prison tower, Donkey tries very hard to talk his way out. Donkey: I shall not have the right to remain silence. You can't make me!! Kiva: Donkey, you have the right to remain silence! Why do you think we got caught in the first place!? Terra: Sweet pea, calm down. Kiva: Oh.. Sorry, Terra. Any idea when Reia is coming back? Terra: Hmm? I thought I sensed her inside of town. Can you feel that? Kiva: Yeah.. I sensed two different energies into one person. That's gotta be her! Terra: Hold on.. I sensed something else...from the moon??? Kiva: The moon? Uh no.. Please don't tell me if she turns into an ape... Terra: Right now, she isn't. Either the Saiyan blood pressure hasn't been kicking or she has a friend there. It's almost impossible to tell which one is happening. Kiva: A friend? You mean the Kids Next Door? Terra: I wish.. It was someone else. Kiva: Who? Terra: I.. I don't know.. Puss in Boots: I must keep myself together before I, too, gone totally mad.. Kiva: Puss, calm down. Yang: It'll only get worse if we struggle. Yin: Yeah, even our Woo Foo magic won't be enough to break these stupid chains. Wait.. Clank: I believe Yin is correct. However, the only member is able to set us free is Reia. Kiva: Yeah. I think she's looking for us. Terra: I had an idea. Can you raise your power, so that Reia can sense you? Kiva: Okay. - Kiva raised her power and Reia, who is close by, arrived at the dungeon tower as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes